Vampires in CharmingNew Motorcyle Club in Town
by Adorable Kitten
Summary: Bella is a vampire and she is the founder of Vampires of anarchy motorcycle club. Bella has been on the earth for a very long time and she is the only powerful vampire on earth.
1. Character Profiles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't know sons of anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Vampires in charming….New motorcycle club**_

 _ **Character profiles….**_

 _ **Starring: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Jax, Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Opie, Piney, Juice, Happy, Peter, Garrett, Eleazer, Kate, Camren, Tanya, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah.**_

 _ **Living in Forks, Washington….**_

 _ **Alice: 17 years old, golden eyes, short-spiky black hair, pixie-like vampire, sees the future, sister to Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, girlfriend to Jasper, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme.**_

 _ **Carlisle: 26 years old, golden eyes, short blonde hair, vampire, doctor, married to Esme, adopted father to Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.**_

 _ **Edward: 17 years old, golden eyes, short reddish brown hair, vampire, reads minds, brother to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, single, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme.**_

 _ **Emmett: 18 years old, golden eyes, short wavy black hair, bear-like vampire, brother to Alice, Edward and Jasper, boyfriend/married to Rosalie, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme.**_

 _ **Esme: 23 years old, golden eyes, long caramel hair, vampire, stay at home/home designer, married to Carlisle, adopted mother to Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.**_

 _ **Jasper: 21 years old, golden eyes, short honey blonde hair, vampire, empath, brother to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, boyfriend to Alice, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, known as "The Major", best friends to Peter and Garrett.**_

 _ **Rosalie: 19 years old, golden eyes, long blonde hair, vampire, sister to Alice, Edward and Jasper, girlfriend/married to Emmett, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme.**_

 _ **Bella: 30 years old, dark blue eyes, long wavy blonde hair down to her butt, vampire, daughter to Charlie, founder of the motorcycle club called Vampires of anarchy that are headed to charming, powerful vampire on earth, living in Forks, Washington for now but moves to Charming, California with her motorcycle club.**_

 _ **Charlie: 60 years old, brown eyes, short brown hair, human, father figure to Bella, chief of police of Forks, Washington, single but has the hots for Sue Clearwater, living in Forks, Washington, hangs out in La Push.**_

 _ **Living in Charming, California….**_

 _ **Jax: 30 years old, light blue eyes, short blonde hair, human, VP of sons of anarchy, best friend to Opie, father to Abel, son to Gemma and step-son to Clay, single.**_

 _ **Gemma: 55 years old, blue-gray eyes, multiy-color long hair to the middle of her back, married to Clay, mother to Jax and grandmother to Abel.**_

 _ **Bobby: 50 years old, gray eyes, longish-short brown hair, part of the sons of anarchy, single.**_

 _ **Tig: 45 years old, brown eyes, short brown hair, part of the sons of anarchy, right hand man of Clay, single.**_

 _ **Chibs: 44 years old, light brown eyes, long yet short black hair, part of the sons of anarchy, single, Irish, has cuts on both sides of his face.**_

 _ **Opie: 35 years old, dark brown eyes, long yet short dark brown hair, part of the sons of anarchy, best friend to Jax, single, son to Piney.**_

 _ **Piney: 65 years old, dark brown eyes, short grey hair, part of the sons of anarchy one of the first 6 of the club, father to Opie, single, has oxygen tank.**_

 _ **Juice: 27 years old, brown eyes, mowhach hair cut that is black, part of the sons of anarchy, kind of slow, single.**_

 _ **Happy: 31 years old, black eyes, no hair, tattooed, part of the sons of anarchy, nicknamed "Killer", single.**_

 _ **Living in Texas….**_

 _ **Peter: 21 years old, red eyes, vampire, shaggy long dirty blonde hair, best friend to Jasper and Garrett, known as "The Caption", single, knows-shit.**_

 _ **Garrett: 25 years old, red eyes, vampire, single, tracker, best friend to Jasper and Peter.**_

 _ **Living in Alaska…**_

 _ **Cosions to the Cullens…**_

 _ **Kate: 19 years old, golden eyes, vampire, single, sister to Tanya, can electric wave through her body, long blonde hair, coven mate to Camren and Eleazer.**_

 _ **Tanya: 20 years old, golden eyes, vampire, single, sister to Kate, long strawberry blonde hair, coven mate to Camren and Eleazer.**_

 _ **Camren: 18 years old, golden eyes, vampire, married to Eleazer, coven mate to Kate and Tanya, short blonde hair.**_

 _ **Eleazer: 19 years old, golden eyes, vampire, married to Camren, coven mate to Kate and Tanya, short blondish-brown hair, can tell what gift a human or vampire has.**_

 _ **Living in La Push…**_

 _ **Pack….**_

 _ **Leah: 20 years old, dark brown eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is light grey fur, single, sister to Seth, part of the la push wolf pack, ex-girlfriend of Sam.**_

 _ **Seth: 15 years old, dark brown eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is sandy-colored fur, single, brother to Leah, part of the la push wolf pack.**_

 _ **Sam: 27 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is black fur, alpha of the la push wolf pack, ex-boyfriend of Leah.**_

 _ **Jared: 26 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is dark grey fur, part of the la push pack.**_

 _ **Jacob: 18 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is rust-set brown fur, part of the las push wolf pack.**_

 _ **Embry: 19 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is grey with black spots in his back, part of the la push wolf pack,**_

 _ **Paul: 21 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf, wolf color is dark silver fur, part of the la push wolf pack.**_

 _ **Quil: 17 years old, black eyes, single, shifts into a huge wolf. Wolf color is chocolate brown fur, part of the la push wolf pack.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't know sons of anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Vampires in charming….New motorcycle club**_

 _ **Storyline….**_

 _ **Chapter one….**_

 _ **Starring: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Jax, Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Opie, Piney, Juice, Happy, Peter, Garrett, Eleazer, Kate, Camren, Tanya, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah.**_

 _ **Bella's pov: My name is Bella and I am a powerful vampire. I have unlimited power. I am 30 years old, I have dark blue eyes. I am the founder of a motorcycle club called Vampires of anarchy. There is quite a few charts of vampires of anarchy all over the world.**_

 _ **I live in Forks, Washington with my father figure Charlie Swan. I don't have any family alive anymore. I am over 3,000 years old. You see I am one of the vampires who can walk out in the sun without burning or sparking like a disco ball.**_

 _ **Charlie knows that I am a vampire and he doesn't mind as long as I don't kill anyone who isn't a murderer or a rapist, but I don't really need to drink blood to stay alive. I can eat human food. There is a family of vampires known as cold ones who have venom that can turn a human into a vampire with one bite.**_

 _ **Also here in Forks, Washington is a group of shape-shifting wolves who live in La Push which is two miles from Forks. Right now I am sitting in Charlie's living room waiting for him to come home from working at the police department.**_

 _ **In my motorcycle club Vampires of anarchy there is quite a few of the members here in Forks as well. They are waiting for me to let Charlie know that we are going to Charming, California to open up an auto repair shop. I made Charlie some dinner so when he walks in the door I can let him know that I will be leaving Forks, but I will keep in touch with him and let him know what's going on and everything.**_

 _ **Alice's pov: my name is Alice Cullen and I am 17 years old. I can see the future and I live in Forks, Washington with my family. In my family there is Carlisle who is the father figure and a doctor. Then there is Esme, she is the mother figure in the family. Of course then there is Edward who can read minds and then there is Jasper he is an empath who can feel and control emotions around him.**_

 _ **The three of us are the only ones who have powers in the family. The others are Emmett who is built like a bear and then there is Rosalie she is his wife. I am the girlfriend of Jasper. We are in school right now. We go to Forks high school.**_

 _ **We are sitting in the lunch room when I get a vision. I am just sitting here at our table. I can feel Jasper holding onto me waiting for the vision to end.**_

 _ **Edward is dating the chief's daughter Bella. They have been dating for a few years now. Bella moved to Forks a few years ago something to do with her mother not wanted her to be around cause she wants to be with her new husband and not have a daughter to around to mess up things with her new husband.**_

 _Vision:_

 _I see Bella sitting in the chief's living room waiting for him to come home from work to talk to him about something._

 _Charlie walks inside and sees the girl sitting there he takes off his gun belt and says "Hey Bella, what's wrong?"_

" _Charlie, I am moving to Charming, California. I need a new start as you know I broke up with Edward cause he was to controlling for my taste." Bella says_

" _Does this have to do with your motorcycle club?" he asks Bella._

 _Before Bella can answer the question the vision ends._

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **How do you like it?**_

 _ **Should I continue?**_

 _ **Commett.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't know sons of anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Vampires in charming….New motorcycle club**_

 _ **Storyline….**_

 _ **Chapter two….**_

 _ **Starring: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Jax, Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Opie, Piney, Juice, Happy, Peter, Garrett, Eleazer, Kate, Camren, Tanya, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah.**_

 _ **Previously….**_

 _ **Alice's pov:**_

 _Vision:_

 _I see Bella sitting in the chief's living room waiting for him to come home from work to talk to him about something._

 _Charlie walks inside and sees the girl sitting there he takes off his gun belt and says "Hey Bella, what's wrong?"_

" _Charlie, I am moving to Charming, California. I need a new start as you know I broke up with Edward cause he was to controlling for my taste." Bella says_

" _Does this have to do with your motorcycle club?" he asks Bella._

 _Before Bella can answer the question the vision ends._

 _ **Now….**_

 _ **Still Alice's pov: Once the vision ended my family was looking at me wanting to know what was going on.**_

" _ **What, what did you see Alice?" Jasper asked me.**_

" _ **I saw Bella sitting in Charlie's living room waiting for him to come home to talk to him about leaving Forks. She is going to Charming, California. Also something about a motorcycle club she is part of" I answered Jasper back.**_

 _ **Jasper's pov: my name is Jasper Whitlock but since we are in Forks I use the last name Hale since I am supposed to be Rosalie's twin. I am a vampire. I am 20 years old. There are three of us who has powers in the family. One is me as you know I am what you would call an empath which is where I can feel and control emotions around me. Then there is Edward who is a telepath which is where he can read minds around him to help keep the family safe. Then there is Alice she can see the future but the future isn't set in stone which means the future can always change. I have two best friend who are Peter and Garrett.**_

 _ **We are at lunch since we are in school. Alice suddenly went still and has a far off look in her eyes. I moved to hold onto her until the vision stop. Once the vision stopped I asked her "What, what did you see Alice?"**_

" _ **I saw Bella sitting in Charlie's living room waiting for him to come home to talk to him about leaving Forks. She is going to Charming, California. Also something about a motorcycle club she is part of" she answered me back.**_

 _ **I looked at my family they are confused to why Bella would tell us about being part of a motorcycle club.**_

 _ **Alice looked at Edward and said "Did she say anything to you about being part of a motorcycle club?"**_

" _ **No, she didn't say anything to me about it." He answered me back.**_

 _ **Edward's pov: my name is Edward, I am 17 years old. I am a telepath which I can read minds around me. We are at school sitting in the lunch room with our food props not that we can eat human food. Human food is repulsive to us. It smells like rotten meat.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Alice went still with a far look in her eyes which tells us that she is having a vision. Since I can read minds I see what the vision is along with Alice.**_

 _Vision:_

 _I see Bella sitting in the chief's living room waiting for him to come home from work to talk to him about something._

 _Charlie walks inside and sees the girl sitting there he takes off his gun belt and says "Hey Bella, what's wrong?"_

" _Charlie, I am moving to Charming, California. I need a new start as you know I broke up with Edward cause he was to controlling for my taste." Bella says_

" _Does this have to do with your motorcycle club?" he asks Bella._

 _Before Bella can answer the question the vision ends._

 _ **Once the vision ended I was confused to why she would say that I was to controlling for her taste. What confused me more was the fact she is going to break up with me.**_

" _ **Has Bella been here this morning?" I asked my family.**_

" _ **No, I haven't seen her at all this morning." Rosalie said.**_

" _ **I saw her in my history class and after that I haven't seen her." Jasper said.**_

" _ **I saw her drive off in her monster of a truck just before second period." Emmett said.**_

 _ **I started thinking about why she wouldn't be at school and why she wouldn't talk to me or any of my family. The bell rings and everybody but me and my family got up to go to the afternoon classes. We are waiting until everyone has gone to their classes to skip our afternoon classes.**_

 _ **Rosalie's pov: my name is Rosalie but my family calls me Rose. I am 19 years old and a vampire. We live in Forks, Washington cause of the rain and clouds cause we sparkle in the sunlight. We are currently sitting in the lunch room in Forks high school. I was picking at my food prop and pushing it around the plate when Alice went still and got the far off look in her eyes. Knowing she is having a vision we all waited until she came out of it.**_

 _ **Jasper is holding onto her as we waited until she came out of the vision. You see I know that Alice and Jasper are just boyfriend and girlfriend until they find their mates. They have been together for fifty pules years. I have a feeling that Bella is Jasper's mate but I didn't and don't say anything to my family and keep my mind away from the feeling cause of Edward.**_

 _ **Once Alice came out of the vision she told us what the vision was about and everything. Jasper was still holding onto her like he was her lifeline cause of the vision she put her face in his neck and he was just holding her to him. The bell started ringing and everyone got up to head to their afternoon classes.**_

 _ **The only ones who didn't go to their afternoon classes where me and my family. We are just sitting here waiting until all the humans have left the lunch we got up and walked outside and got into the Volvo and drove to the house to talk to Esme and Carlisle about what the vision Alice had.**_

 _ **Emmett's pov: my name is Emmett, I am 20 years old and a vampire. I am built like a bear. We live in Forks cause of the rain and clouds and we are away from the sunlight so we can go out without sparkling like a disco ball.**_

 _ **We go to Forks high. There is a girl name Bella she is dating Edward and is like a little sister to me. I noticed that she left after her first period class which was history with Jasper. We walked into the lunch room and got our food props and sat down at our table.**_

 _ **I was pushing the food around on the plate looking out the window. I looked over when I saw Jasper move closer to Alice and noticed she was still with a far off look in her eyes. My family was looking at her waiting for her to come out of the vision.**_

 _ **Once she came out of the vision she told us what the vision was about. Edward asked if we saw Bella at all today and I told him "I saw her left after her first period class." He just nodded his head okay.**_

 _ **We are sitting here thinking about why Bella would leave school after her first period class. Suddenly the bell started ringing and all the human students got up and walked out to go to their afternoon classes. When we are the only ones left Alice spoke up "We should go talk to Esme and Carlisle about Bella."**_

" _ **Why don't we just talk to Bella instead of Esme and Carlisle." I asked her.**_

" _ **They would know about Charming, California." She said to me.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Like it or not?**_

 _ **Comment**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't know sons of anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Vampires in charming….New motorcycle club**_

 _ **Storyline….**_

 _ **Chapter three….**_

 _ **Starring: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Jax, Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Opie, Piney, Juice, Happy, Peter, Garrett, Eleazer, Kate, Camren, Tanya, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah.**_

 _ **Previously….**_

 _ **Emmett's pov:**_

 _ **We are sitting here thinking about why Bella would leave school after her first period class. Suddenly the bell started ringing and all the human students got up and walked out to go to their afternoon classes. When we are the only ones left Alice spoke up "We should go talk to Esme and Carlisle about Bella."**_

" _ **Why don't we just talk to Bella instead of Esme and Carlisle." I asked her.**_

" _ **They would know about Charming, California." She said to me.**_

 _ **Now….**_

 _ **Edward's pov: my name is Edward, I am 17 years old. I am a telepath which means I can read minds around me. I live in Forks, Washington with my family. We are vampires. My siblings and I go to high school at Forks high. Now I know what you are think why are vampires going to high school with a bunch of humans right. Well it was Carlisle's idea for us to go to high school to blend in with humans. We are sitting in the lunch room with our food props.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Alice went still with a far look in her eyes and Jasper moves and held onto her unit the vision ended. Me being about to read minds I saw the vision as well.**_ _Vision:_

 _I see Bella sitting in the chief's living room waiting for him to come home from work to talk to him about something._

 _Charlie walks inside and sees the girl sitting there he takes off his gun belt and says "Hey Bella, what's wrong?"_

" _Charlie, I am moving to Charming, California. I need a new start as you know I broke up with Edward cause he was to controlling for my taste." Bella says_

" _Does this have to do with your motorcycle club?" he asks Bella._

 _Before Bella can answer the question the vision ends._

 _ **Once the vision ended I asked if anyone seen Bella. I just now realized she wasn't in the lunch room with us. How can Bella say that I am to controlling for her taste when she is only a human.**_

" _ **I saw her in history which was first period." Jasper said to me.**_

" _ **I saw her get into her truck and left" Emmett said after Jasper.**_

 _ **I was starting to worry about Bella and why she didn't say anything about leaving after first period. The bell rang and the lunch room was emptying as the humans were headed to their afternoon classes. The only ones left in the lunch room were me and my siblings.**_

 _ **Once the lunch room was empty Alice said "We should go talk to Esme and Carlisle about Bella."**_

" _ **Why don't we just talk to Bella instead of Esme and Carlisle." I asked her.**_

" _ **They would know about Charming, California." She said to me.**_

 _ **We all nodded and stood up and walked out of the lunch room and out to my Volvo to head to the house to talk to Carlisle and Esme. We all got into my Volvo and I sped out of the school's parking lot towards the house. Once we got there I parked and we all got out of the Volvo and headed inside.**_

 _ **Rosalie's pov: my name is Rosalie, I am 18 years old. My boyfriend is Emmett. We live in Forks, Washington and we go to Forks high. We are all sitting in the lunch room when Alice suddenly went still with a far off look in her eyes. My twin brother Jasper who is her boyfriend moved and held onto her until she moved again.**_

 _ **I knew Alice and Jasper weren't true mates but I kept it to myself cause he came to me and told me what he was feeling. You see Jasper and I can trust each other enough to talk about this kind of stuff. He told me what he was feeling towards Bella and I told him that what he is feeling a part of a mated vampire.**_

 _ **He asked me if it was possible to have two mates and I told him I didn't know but I would look into for him. Right now we are sitting in the lunch room when the bell rand and everyone but my siblings and I left to go to their afternoon classes.**_

 _ **Once the lunch room was empty Alice suggested for us to go home and talk to Carlisle and Esme about Bella and this place called Charming, California. So now we are all in Edward's Volvo headed to the house to talk to Carlisle and Esme. When Edward parked we all went in the house to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Once we walked in they saw us walk in and they said "Why are you guys not at school?"**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **What do you think?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does and I don't know sons of anarchy, Kurt Sutter does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Vampires in charming….New motorcycle club**_

 _ **Storyline….**_

 _ **Chapter four….**_

 _ **Starring: Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Jax, Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, Opie, Piney, Juice, Happy, Peter, Garrett, Eleazer, Kate, Camren, Tanya, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah.**_

 _ **Previously….**_

 _ **Rosalie's pov:**_

 _ **Once we walked in they saw us walk in and they said "Why are you guys not at school?"**_

 _ **Now….**_

 _ **Carlisle's pov: my name is Carlisle, I am a vampire and a doctor. My family is Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We are living in Forks, Washington due to the fact it always rains. Esme and I are sitting at home waiting for the kids to come home from school so we can go hunting as a family. Then there is Bella she is Edward's girlfriend.**_

 _ **I was sitting in a chair in the living room reading a book. Esme is in the kitchen baking for the hospital I work at for a bake sale to help the families who can't pay to have their family members who are in the hospital for treatment. I was in the middle of a page when I hear tires hit the ground coming up the drive way.**_

 _ **I put a book marker in the book I was reading and sat, it aside to wait until the kids come in. I heard Esme stop baking and walk out of the kitchen and to my side when the kids walk in. I looked at the clock and saw that school wasn't over yet and turned and looked at the kids and said "Why aren't you guys still in school?"**_

" _ **Alice, had a vision and said that we should come home and talk to you about." Jasper said to me.**_

 _ **I look at Alice and said to her "What was the vision about?"**_

" _ **It is about Bella and she wants to go to Charming, California." She said to me.**_

 _ **I sat there thinking Charming, California. Why would she want to go there? Esme gasped at that and put her hand over her mouth.**_

 _ **Esme's pov: my name is Esme and I am a vampire. My family is Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We all live in Forks, Washington due to the fact it rains and it is easier to hunt since there is a lot of wild life for us to hunt.**_

 _ **I am in the kitchen baking for the hospital that Carlisle works at. They are having a bale sale to help out the ones who can't pay their bills. I heard tires on a car hit the ground coming up the ground towards the house. I stopped cooking and baking and come out of the kitchen. I walked over to Carlisle and stood by his side waiting for the kids to come.**_

 _ **Carlisle asked them "Why aren't you guys in school still?"**_

" _ **Alice, had a vision and she said we should come home and talk to you about it" Jasper said.**_

 _ **He looked at Alice and said "What was the vision about?"**_

" _ **It is about Bella and the fact she wants to go to Charming, California." She said.**_

 _ **Carlisle sat there thinking about it and I gasped at that and I put my hand over my mouth thinking why oh why does she want to go to Charming, California all of a sudden for. A thought came a cross my mind and thought back to when she came to me about talked to me about something along the lines of going to Charming wanting a new start.**_

 _ **Edward was reading my mind when that thought came a cross my mind and I looked towards him and saw his face and how he looks pissed off. I quickly starting thinking about everything I need to bake of the bake sale.**_

" _ **What was that?" Edward yelled at me causing Carlisle to growl at him for yelling at me.**_

" _ **What was what Edward?" Rosalie said.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Should I keep going?**_


End file.
